Blackjack Robbins
Profile Terry "Blackjack" Robbins is a big brawler from Stone Mountain, Georgia. He is best known for his run with Southern Championship Class Wrestling, where he was one half of The Tennessee Outlaws along with Whisky Jack. The two tough men were a hard team to beat, and with Herb Stately as their manager, they were able to capture the SCCW tag team titles on a record breaking three occasions. Robbins hasn't achieved much since the promotion's demise, and seems to have been forgotten. History Originally from Stone Mountain, Georgia, Terry "Blackjack" Robbins got his start in the wrestling industry during the early 1980s. Robbins spent much of his early career on the independent circuit, and despite a strong work ethic, drive, and tough as nails brawling style, did not find any consistent work with a "name" promotion until the mid 1990s, when he was signed by XFW, Xtreme Federation of Wrestling, during the East Coast Wars. This respite would be short lived, as Blackjack Robbins would never have the opportunity to rise above the midcard before DAVE ran XFW out of business in 1998. His drive did manage to gain him some attention, and immediately following the collapse of XFW Shane Sneer signed Robbins to his new company, Southern Championship Class Wrestling, or SCCW, as Sneer saw the native Georgian not only a potential hometown star, but his no nonsense brawling style would also be a perfect fit. Robbins was initially pushed into the tag division with fellow Southerner, "Whisky" Jack McCallister in a new team christianed "The Tennessee Outlaws". The two wild brawlers not only prooved to be an instant success together in the ring, but developed a close friendship backstage in the process. However, neither worker showed any promise on the microphone, a problem remedied by the introduction of the talented Herb Staley as their manager. A promotion wide tournament was held for the newly created SCCW Tag Team titles in September of 1998, ending with The Tennessee Outlaws defeating The Maryland Alliance (Brady Prince and Buck Graham) to be crowned the first ever SCCW Tag Team champions. Riding the wave of momentum, Blackjack Robbins would show off his singles capabilities by feuding with, and defeating, Whistler for the SCCW Championship in December of 1998. In the process Robbins became the only man in SCCW history to hold both the SCCW Championship and one half of the SCCW Tag Team titles at the same time, and only one of four men to have held both at any point (the other being Jack Griffith, Jesse Christian, and Brady Prince). Blackjack Robbins dual-championship reing lasted for roughly two months before The Tennessee Outlaws lost the SCCW Tag Team titles to The Assassins (Coyote Dynamite and Ernie Turner) in February 1999. Robbins, however, managed to hold the SCCW Championship until July 1999, a reign of over half a year, to the charismatic Elijah Harris, marking the end of Robbins first (and only) reign as SCCW Champion. The Tennessee Outlaws would continue to find success in SCCW, going on to win the SCCW Tag Team titles a record three times. Their second reign came after defeating The Dallas Wrecking Crew (The Punisher and Rick Sanders) in March of 2000 and lasted until September of 2000, when they were defeated by The Maryland Alliance. A final reign shortly before the closure of SCCW, when they successfully defeated The Assassins in a cage match in May 2002. This final run with the belts ended when, once again, The Maryland Alliance defeated them. Blackjack Robbins and The Tennessee Outlaws would fail to win any more titles between then and the closure of SCCW in 2003. Little has been heard from Blackjack Robbins since then, other than the occaisonal Tennesse Outlaws reunion matches with Whisky Jack for independent shows, and he seems to have fallen out of the public's eye. Following the collapse of first XFW and then SCCW, the once heavily driven, promising, aspiring star seems to have grown very bitter. While he continues to work independent shows and attempt to impress the "name" promotions, it is unknown if a company will be willing to give the veteran a serious run, though his reputation for backstage grief, advancing age, and relative obscurity can do nothing but hurt his chances. Basic Info *'Height:' 6'5" *'Weight:' 312lbs *'Birth Date:' May 1, 1964 *'Birth Place:' Stone Mountain, Georgia *'Resides:' Stone Mountain, Georgia *'Billed From:' Stone Mountain, Georgia or Chattanooga, Tennessee (with The Tennessee Outlaws) *'Debut:' May 1982 (Though it was once widely believed he didn't debut until late in his life during the 90s, he has actually been wrestling professionaly since the age of 18.) Signature Moves *'Leaping Side Suplex' Title History SCCW Championship (1) (December 20, 1998 - July 29, 1999)) SCCW Tag Team Championship" (3, w/Whisky Jack as "The Tennessee Outlaws) (September 30, 1998 - February 4, 1999, March 15, 2000 - September 19, 2000, May 1, 2002 - October 20, 2002) Category:Wrestler